The present invention relates to ballast circuitry adaptable for mounting to an open end of a junction box and more particularly to a combination of a junction box with ballast circuitry.
In the design and development of fluorescent lighting fixtures, it has been common place for the design of these fixtures to include fluorescent lamps of varying wattages and lengths, as well as a plurality of lamps enclosed in a single fixture. Thus, there is an ever increasing need for the development of junction boxes which receive the electrical components therethrough for incorporating into the lighting fixtures as well as different sizes of ballast circuitry and the housings in which these ballast circuitries fit. Moreover, there is an ever increasing problem in the design of ballast housings enclosing ballast circuitry which are adaptable for combining with the ever increasing number of junction boxes to be used with lighting fixtures. In many instances, the designers of ballast circuitries and housings for the circuitry have run into problems with fitting the ballast circuitry and housings onto junction box doors and these doors have to be redesigned for reception of specific ballast housings. Furthermore, in a number of junction box designs, the junction boxes include doors and springs as means to adapt to the receipt of ballast housings which require extensive costs, extra tooling, and the like, as well as greater assembly lime in attaching the ballast housings to the junction boxes.